1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reflection type display apparatus and a driving method for this apparatus, and particularly relates to a reflection type display apparatus that employs electroplating to modulate light, and a driving method for this apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic paper has been actively developed as a display apparatus that possesses high visual recognition property and low-power consumption. An example wherein color filters are assembled with a display apparatus that employs electroplating is described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-101994. According to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-101994, a silver halide solution is provided between an operating electrode and an opposed electrode, the color filters are arranged on the incident side of the operating electrode (opposite the side whereat the silver halide solution is provided), and a white background plate is arranged on the opposed electrode (on the side whereat the silver halide solution is provided). When silver is to be deposited on the operating electrode, the silver to be deposited is employed to absorb light that enters via the color filters. When the deposition of silver on the operating electrode is inhibited, however, light that enters via the color filters is transmitted through the operating electrode and is reflected by the white background plate, and the reflected light is then transmitted through the operating electrode and the color filters to provide a color display.